Marshall
Marshall - członek Psiego Patrolu. Jest psem rasy''' dalmatyńczyk'''. Jest strasznie niezdarny, ale ty m samym wyjątkowo żartobliwy. Wszyscy bardzo go lubią. Ma 6 ludzkich lat. Marshall jak każdy dalmatyńczyk jest biały w czarne łatki. Posiada żółtą obrożę z motywem ognia. Na akcję zawsze zabiera swój plecak w którym znajduje się między innymi działko wodne. Ubiera się w czerwony strój. Na głowie najczęściej ma strażacki kask. Czasem jest medykiem. Osobowość Marshall jest miłym i przyjaznym pieskiem. Uwielbia dobrą zabawę i czas spędzony z przyjaciółmi. Można zauważyć ,że jest także strachliwy. Dba o swoich przyjaciół. Nigdy nie zostawi w potrzebie. Relacje Chase Jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Są dla siebie jak bracia. Skye Lubią się. Często razem się bawią. Rocky Drugi najlepszy Przyjaciel. Zuma Dobrzy kumple. Często razem przebywają. Rubble Lubi go. Everest W drugim sezonie Marshall był pierwszym pieskiem który jej pomógł czyli dał jej i Jakowi koc żeby się ogrzali. Dalej w drugim sezonie z Everest na misjach najczęściej był Chase ale w trzecim sezonie i czwartym zmieniło się to. Marshall z Everest spędzał więcej czasu i obydwoje sobie pomagali. Widać to w odcinkach takich jak *Pieski i skunks* oraz *Winter Wonder Show (Odcinek aktualnie nie zrobiony w Polsce) * Tracker Często razem się bawią gdy odwiedzają Carloss'em. Sweetie - nie lubią się Ryder Jest gotowy na każde jedno wezwanie. Bardzo go lubi. Ciekawostki 1.Marshall twierdzi że ma lęk wysokości, ale Skye dużo razy udowadnia mu że to nie prawda. 2.Marshall to patrolowy ciamajda. 3.Jego najlepszy przyjaciel to Chase, są dla siebie jak bracia. 4.Ma legendarny złoty pas w Psiu FU. I jest strażnikiem zwoju. 5.Boi się niedźwiedzi i skunksów możliwe, że i rekinów. 6.Gdy przychodzi mu występować robi się nieśmiały. 7.W odc ,, Pieski i statek widmo " Marshall , wymyślił , że przebierze się za dynię 8. On i Rubble są największymi fanami Apolla Super-Psa. 9. Czasem jest medykiem. Cytaty * .. Już odpalam! " - Gdy idzie na misje * ,, Jestem gotowy do pomocy! " * ,, Jestem gotowy do bul! Bul! Bul pomocy! - Wodny patrol * ,, Jestem gotowy do RUF EUF POMOCY! Znaczy, ruf, ruf pomocy! " * ,, Jestem , cichy jak myszka! " - Psiu - Fu * ,, Moje wytrenowane łapy są do waszej usługi! " - Psiu - Fu Zabawka 184aa172239555bb4248a227c.jpg|Zabawka Marshall'a z innymi pieskami aaaapol_pl_Psi-Patrol-20068615-Ambulans-Marshalla-Woz-Strazacki-Auto-z-figurka-2168_4.jpg|Zabawka Marshall'a z karetką aaaapol_pl_Psi-patrol-Figurka-Marshalla-wraz-z-wozem-strazackim-1915_4.jpg|Zabawka Marshall'a z wozem strażackim 51307449 Alt02.jpg Deluxefigures.jpg Spin-Master---PAW-Patrol---Sea-Patrol-Vehicles.jpg 81hQX0xMzdL._SL1500_.jpg PUP FU Marshall.jpg Air rescue MArshall.jpg 21494646_Alt15.jpg Paw-patrol-pup-with-transforming-backpack-marshall-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg EMT Marshall.jpg Snowboard Marshall.jpg 999999-778988617618_1.jpg 52129019 Alt01.jpg 52128979 Alt02.jpg pawpiratemarshall__18729.1501785936.jpg pawpatpirateplushmarsh__80754.1502119040.jpg 0778988686379 A.jpg Galeria Marshalla 0.jpg|Marshall i Rubble jako piosenkarze (Odc.Pieski ratują pokaz talentów) Ogon Marshalla trochę się rozmazał, ponieważ chodzi o klatki po kolei Obrazek-Psi-Patrol.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg C3eq4n73vm7md8xwevsdq6xfg115imm3.jpg 2868$ 57.JPG 4bb8e2cbd7d31978503cca96652ded40.jpg Untitled-1.png Marshall and Zuma.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-10h54m07s12.png Lick lick.png Bsk45.png Mer(Other)11.PNG Pup-Fu!27(Pups Ready to Perform).PNG Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-10h54m07s12.png Psah18.png Psas23.png PAW.Patrol.S02E02.Pups.Save.the.Penguins.-.Pups.Save.a.Dolphin.Pup.720p.WEBRip.x264.AAC.mp4 000163363.jpg Pp1957.png Marshall the last one at the elevator.jpg Pp3015.png|Marshall w okularach Skye (z odcinka "Marshall sam w bazie" Maxresdefault.jpg Snapshot 17 (5-15-2014 5-05 AM).png Wannameetthatdad.png Pp453.png Paw-patrol-season-1-episode-21-now-tv.jpg PawPatrol Vol 3 EP02 screens.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-17-23h32m33s64.png Pups Save Christ mas.PNG Mqdefault.jpg|Drzemka Rubble'a z Marshallem i Rockym Gfeurgttftcf.PNG 215-pups-save-a-friend-full-16x9.jpg Pp1961.png Awwwwwwwwwwww.PNG Pp1804.png PAW Patrol Marshall and Rubble Summer.jpg 1459809 619907738122721 4976586897868745848 n.png 10632591 392297927594759 4514665495776541863 n.png 12112283 849317135181779 818374599985451457 n.jpg PAW Patrol Marshall Rubble Chase Summer Surfboard.png PAW Patrol Marshall Summer Sunglasses.png Pp1849.png That Should not Count as a Goal.png Pp1250.png Bez tytułu.png 10.png Lc36.png Lc32.png Lc30.png 10932037 885251694858761 388691960 n.jpg PAW Patrol Air Pups Marshall Rocky 2.png|Każdy piesek lata jak nasza Skye!!! PAW Patrol Air Pups Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye.png PAW Patrol Air Pups Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye 3 (1).png Quest_for_the_Crown_63.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_65.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_68.jpg|Marshall i jego nowy plecak ROYAL PAWS.jpg PAW Patrol 2018 Theme Concept Art.png Skye_(Marshall_likes_snowflake_but_he_forgot_something).png PAW_Patrol_Pups_Save_Sports_Day_Scene_4.png|Sportowy strój Marshall'a Sniffle_(Marshall).png|Medyk Marshall Wild Ride 25.jpg PAW Patrol 322 Scene 17.png W4s1u.png Royal Throne 38.jpg Royal Throne 59.jpg Royal Throne 102.jpg Royal Throne 110.jpg Royal Throne 107.jpg Royal Throne 21.jpg Royal Throne 3.jpg Royal_Throne_98.jpg Royal_Throne_114.jpg Royal_Throne_68.jpg Royal_Throne_65.jpg Royal_Throne_66.jpg images (30).jpg images (29).jpg images (28).jpg PAW_Patrol_316A_Scene_15.png PAW_Patrol_316A_Scene_38.png pic-marshall.png Marshall_searching_for_geese.jpg 26e9f7c1439ef2261ab24e3ca711e5dd.png PAW_Patrol_Marshall_Pups_Save_Apollo.jpg Baby Octopus 45.jpg Baby Octopus 13.jpg Baby Octopus 38.jpg Dude Ranch Danny 25.jpg Dude Ranch Danny 24.jpg Dude Ranch Danny 23.jpg Dude Ranch Danny 16.jpg Dude Ranch Danny 7.jpg Dude Ranch Danny 4.jpg Dude Ranch Danny 3.jpg Dude Ranch Danny 1.jpg Baby Octopus 6.jpg Baby Octopus 27.jpg SPOT pawpatrol-512f9518e4.jpg|Pieski i Tracker jako piraci . 419-sea-patrol-pirate-pups-to-the-rescue-full-16x9.jpg Pirate Pups 18.jpg Jgyfghjyuiughghrgrgewere.png Iytjncnjyu.png Pups_Save_a_Shark_(HQ).png Puplantis 68.jpg Puplantis 35.jpg Puplantis 30.jpg Marshall's_Pup_Tag.png|Odnzaka Marshall 'a Talenty Marshall umie śpiewać i to bardzo dobrze , ale się wstydzi , i umie tańczyć w hop hop boogie . Lubi tańczyć z Skye , widać to w odcinku (Pieski i kurczaki) Śpiewanie Marshall tak jak Rubble umie śpiewać jednak nie wykorzystuje tego talentu ponieważ się wstydzi. Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mieszkaniec Zatoki Przygód Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Pieski Kategoria:Postacie